Lost in the 80's
by Antiquee
Summary: A lost Boys and buffy crossover. Dawn and Spike are portalled to the 80's. DawnSam
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the 80's

Dawn Summers entered the cemetery stake in hand.  Buffy wouldn't approve of her sneaking out of the house to seize a late night slay but Dawn didn't really care these days.  She swiftly rotated around as she heard a crunch of leaves behind her.  "Someone there?" She said out loud then cursed herself thinking it was probably a bad thing.  'Yes Dawnie let's speak to the undead creatures of the night so they'll know I'm here.' She thought to herself.  Someone grabbed her from behind and she spun around to see Spike standing there.  

                "Shouldn't you be tucked in bed nibblit?" he asked taking a cigarette from his jacket and lighting it.  "What would the Slayer say if she found you out poking with the dead." 

                Dawn turned away from Spike, "Please Spike don't say anything to her.  I mean I know you've got this soul and you feel all remorseful and stuff but please, she doesn't need to know."

                Spike turned Dawn around, "Look Dawnie I know that you want to learn to fight but really if you wanted to be a damn vampire hunter at least ask me to train with you.  I don't want to see you tomorrow feeding from some bloody friend of yours."

                Dawn looked at him, "I'm sorry Spike.  Really I am but I just don't want Buffy to find out, she wouldn't let me go out of the house ever-" Spike pushed Dawn out of the way as a vampire came from behind.  Dawn hit a gravestone. "SPIKE!" she tossed him the stake.  

The vampire Spike was fighting with knocked the stake from his hands then turned to Dawn.  He grabbed her by the hair bringing her to her feet.  "So how would you like to die?"  The vampire turned Dawn's head to the side bringing his mouth to her neck.

Spike didn't know why he'd done it but the next thing he remembered was grabbing Dawn's hand and saying something in Latin, that now he didn't even remember how to translate.  Drusilla gave it to him when he was crippled.  If he ever wanted to get away all he needed to do was say it.  Of course he didn't exactly believe her it wasn't like she was completely sane but he memorized it and prepared to use it if he ever needed to.

Spike hit the floor with a thud.  The bright sunlight beaming across his face, the sudden realization that he was standing in sunlight hit him, and the fact that he wasn't bursting in to flames made him want to jump for joy.  But something was wrong, besides the fact that being a vampire and not in flames right now wasn't completely out of the question.  Whatever parallel universe Dru sent him to he was wondering if it was a smart idea to bring Dawn in it with him.  Dawn, where was she?  Spike looked, the ocean, the beach.  No Dawnie. "Dawn?"

                Dawn awoke to her toes submerged in water.  Whatever weird trick Buffy was playing on her Dawn wasn't in the mood for.  Almost getting bitten by a vampire was one thing but waking up with your toes in the water was another thing.  "Come on Buff go away." She said as her eyed fluttered open.

                "Finally she wakes." She heard a boy say, definitely wasn't Xander or Spike, the voice was too young, then Giles was certainly out of the question.  Dawn sat up and looked at the boy whose voice she just heard.  Blonde hair, blue eyes, about 16, cute, although something wasn't right, he seemed a little… outdated.  "My names Sam."  He said as he helped her to her feet.  "I take that you know what vampires are by the cross around your neck and the stake in your belt loop so telling you that I killed the one that was trying to attack you won't scare you."  He gave her what seemed to be a reassuring smile, "Weird thing though he burst to dust, not usual."

                Dawn looked at him, "My name's Dawn." She said, "Um… but what do you mean them not bursting to dust isn't normal that's what all the ones I've seen staked do."  She brushed the sand from her backside and took a look at him.  He wore what seemed to be a coat made of a rug, though very outdated she actually thought it looked cute on him, fit his personality, or what she got by looking at him.

"You know loads of blood." He said, after she didn't answer he thought maybe he was wrong, "You from out of town or something? Maybe it's different where you're from."  He caught a look at her, her style was definitely weird, nothing he'd ever seen.  Her shirt was red and long-sleeved, very slim fitting but it had some sort of frilly stuff on the collar and sleeves.  

"Sunnydale." She said, "And last I checked I didn't really go far."  

"Farther then you think." Sam said, "You're in Santa Carla. Welcome to the murder capital of the world."

Dawn laughed, "Right, I've lived in Sunny D for 7 years now, trust me that place takes the cake for being murder capital of the world.  I mean when mom and dad divorced in 95' or something then Mom moved us over to Sunnydale, never would have thought I'd ever hear about so many deaths."

"Wait did you just say 95'?  Like 1995?"  Sam asked more confused then ever now.  

"Yeah 1995."  Dawn said looking at him, "You okay or something? You seem kind of out of it, I mean I know I just met you but woah, it's like you've lived in a box your whole life."

"Me?" he asked, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you collapsed or whatever before I saved you from being turned into the next lifeless teen here?  You're in 1987 if you forgot.  As for your style I think you might need to return your clothes and ask for something less hippy.   I think maybe you're living in the wrong time zone."

"87'?" Dawn asked, "Okay for once you're correct and it's not about my clothes, I am definitely in the wrong time zone."  Suddenly Dawn remembered something, "Spike. Spike said something before I was dropped here or whatever you want to call it.  A spell I bet."  Dawn thought for a second, "Oh no…" She looked into the blazing sun, he was gone, Spike was gone.  A vampire wasn't going to survive the sunlight and if he landed with her he must have been a goner.  Dawn felt tears welling up inside, "Sam how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Couldn't have been too long before you arrived otherwise that vampire would've gotten you."  He said wondering what was all the sudden wrong with her.

"You didn't happen to see a platinum blonde Billy Idol wanabe have you?"  She asked hoping Spike didn't turn to dust right when he hit, maybe he had enough time to escape the sunlight. 

"No sign of a Billy Idol wanabe when I came."   He said looking at her, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing you need to fill me in on all these empty spaces you're leaving."

"It's horrible!" she said, "Vampires in Sunnydale blow up into a pile of dust when they're in the sun.  Spike, is a vampire.  Don't get me wrong though I can already tell you're the type that doesn't care about there past or whatever you just care that they're a vampire so you slice and dice.  Spike is good; he's got a soul.  He's saved my life on many occasions but back to the story.  If he didn't get out of the sun he's poof gone."

Sam looked at her, "Alright I'd ask why you care so much about a vampire but I know what you mean. My brother was half vampire for about a week, wouldn't let the Frog's get near him."

"Frogs?" she questioned a hint of humor in her voice but this was no time to be joking around with a bleached blonde vampire missing.

"Edgar and Alan Frog.  More commonly known as the Frog brothers.  They're the ones who helped Michael, my brother back to being human."  He said.

Dawn's eyes brightened a little, "You mean there is a way to do that?" she thought of Spike becoming human again.  He was already half way there that is if he wasn't a pile of dust.  

"Well there's a way to do that if the vampire in question hasn't already had their first kill." Sam said looking at her. 

"Spike's out of the question then." She said looking around some more hoping to see platinum blonde along the beach.  "So like what is this place?" she asked.

Sam looked around, "The Boardwalk.  Vampire central.  All the vamps hang around here, each clans got a place they've taken shop.  When people come in during the day they feed off of them since they can't get dinner during the day."

"So you have a little group you kill vampires with?" Dawn asked.  

Sam looked at her, "Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

Dawn laughed and shook her head no, "No, the slay gang back home's more referred to as the Scoobies over anything else.  We've got my sister Buffy the vampire slayer, really she's called and everything, then Willow, she's all into the Wicca scene, pretty cool but Willow went a little "kill the worldish" so now she's kind of trying to tone it down, then you've got Spike, the vampire with a soul, though the soul is only recent he was chipped before."

"Chipped?"  Sam questioned cutting the teens babble.

Dawn brought a hand through her hair, "Some mega army dudes captured him and put this chip in his head so he couldn't harm humans which is why he had been in the Scoobies for so long before the soul, but then he fell in love with my sister the slayer and wanted to have her love him back so he went to the end of the earth and got a soul for her.  But yeah, then there's Anya, ex vengeance demon, she's kind of...weird.  But then there is Xander, he's a carpenter."

"Carpenter?"

Dawn smiled, "Yeah you know makes houses, all that stuff."  She paused, "So what about your gang?"

"Well Michael, my brother.  He's the former half vampire.  Alan and Edgar Frog have always hunted vampires.  They have a comic shop in the pier so they can keep watch during the day.  And I'm well, I'm just a helper I guess you'd say."  He smiled at her, "What about you where do you fit into your group?"

"The Key." She said, "I was made from monks, I'm not really human you see, or wasn't actually.  This Glory bitch wanted to use me to open up a hell dimension so she could go back to her world but my sister prevented it and died for me, well really she isn't dead anymore.  She's died twice already and now she's back again, long story really I'll get into it later but now we aren't really sure if I'm still the key or if I'm human now."

Sam laughed, "I never really realized how much girls talked until now." 'But then again Sammie you've never actually had a conversation with a girl up until now.' He said to himself.

"Hey Sam." They heard someone say, Sam turned around to see his brother Michael in front of him, "Sam I thought you said you were going to come home last night not stay out all by yourself and kill.  Now I find you on a date with a girl why didn't you just say that?"

Sam's face flushed from embarrassment, "I'm not on a date with her Michael I did go out to stake vamps and I found her I stayed with her till she woke up."

"Sure little brother." He said, "I'm Michael Sam's brother and you're…"

Dawn smiled at him and shook his hand, "Dawn Summers.  And actually your brothers right he was slaying."  She said, "I'm from Sunnydale year 2003.  I came from a portal I guess, and there's a vampire on the loose.  Though he's good he's got a soul.  Or at least I think he's on the loose, he might have blown to dust."

"Her vampires go all dusty instead of all bloody." Sam said, "Less mess."

"Wish ours did that, I wouldn't have ruined so many shirts." Michael said, "So Dawn this vampire is a good one?" he asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah looks like Billy Idol.  Comes to the name of Spike."

"Spike…" Michael said.  "I know of him, he's not a good vampire Dawn."

"No Michael, he's with me trust me he's good.  I'm sure back in these days he was bad but trust me he's better now he's got a soul.  He's doing the whole redemption thing." Dawn said, "But you know him?"

"Spike, the only one who didn't run with David's clan.  David was the vampire that made me a half vampire at one point but we killed him.  Spike was always into messing with my head.  Too good of a vampire though to actually get any of us, but we stopped going after Spike, wanted to keep our heads."

"Trust me though Michael, Spike is good. And for all I know he could be dead right now.  But I just want to find him and figure out what is going on."  Dawn said.

Michael nodded.  "All right.  We'll take you back to our place get you some food or something.  Figure some things out and we'll search for Spike."

Dawn smiled at Michael. "Thanks.  I know you don't know me very well and that you're willing to trust me means a lot."   

More to come…..


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry for the longest wait ever but my Word Docs dont work on my computer anymore so I've had to revert to writing in WordPad (which I hate) so I wasn't very motivated but I loved this story so much I wasn't gonna let it go so I'm posting another chapter. Please R/R. And thanks to those who have left reviews already.  
  
Dawn followed Michael and Sam to there place where there were two boys, she assumed they were the Frogs. "I thought we told you not to bring home strays." The one with longer hair said.  
  
"Shut up Edgar. She isn't a vampire." Sam retorted quickly to Dawn's defense.  
  
"Oh great job Sam why don't you share vampires with the rest of the world!" Edgar raised his voice as he stood to move in front of Sam ready to attack him for his stupidity.  
  
Sam was considerably shorter than Edgar but he wasn't scared of him. He'd dealt with worse things than Edgar Frog.  
  
"Um... I'm Dawn." Dawn said moving to stand next to Sam. "I've actually known about vampires for a few years now. My sister, she's a vampire Slayer. Called and everything."  
  
This time Michael stepped in, "Somehow Dawn is from the future. What year did you say?" "2003." Dawn said.  
  
"We're going to take Dawn out to breakfast." Michael said trying to get her away from the now weirded out Frog's who had suddenly lost their ability to speak.  
  
Spike roamed the pier at Santa Carla. Why in the world would Drusilla ever give him a portal chant that would send him to Santa Carla 1987? And where was Dawn anyways? Shouldn't they have landed together? Or at least in the same visinity? ... Had the vampire gotten to her? He needed to find her, and he needed to find her now.  
  
"Well if it isn't William the Bloody." Spike turned around to see a female vampire he vaguely remembered standing under the shadows.  
  
In Santa Carla Spike was known as one of the worst vampires, all of the others around here were wimpy. David was the worst, though he was thought of as dead Spike knew otherwise. Vampires had started to turn to dust after another vampire had tried to feed off an already turned vampire, which soon led to two piles of dust. No one really knew why, but the powers that be changed the chemical imbalance in the vampires' blood, which led to a pile of dust. "What's wrong William?" she said as he walked up to her, and placing a hand to his face, which he quickly brushed away. "Don't you remember me?" she asked looking at him hurt and confused.  
  
Spike looked at her and suddenly the night came back to him like it was yesterday, it could have very well actually been yesterday for all he knew. He saw her on the pier at a concert and he enticed her into coming with him to his lair, there he had turned her and he had sent her to make her first kill. The only reason he did it was because of Drusilla, he had just learned of her and that moose demon and all he had wanted to do was repay her with getting another mistress.  
  
"William... come on, don't you remember me. I only saw you a few hours ago. Couldn't have lost your mind already, and what were you doing in the sun? You could have fried, I know you're not a half blood, after all you've turned me." She said.  
  
"The name is Spike." he spat at her. "Besides Summer, I'm not the Spike that you know. Funny thing portals. Brings you from one generation to the next."  
  
Summer looked at him in awe, "So this is why you can stand in the sun now... Spike." She looked at him, "Human... I should have known I smelt a soul on you."  
  
"Oh yes, soul you do smell, human however, something you obviously havn't perfected yet, and so sorry, you won't." Spike quickly pulled a stake on her and he watched her turn to dust. "Well bloody hell, now she's dust. I thought the dust era didn't start until the 90's. The stupid portal must have screwed something up which is why I can bloody stand in the sun."  
  
Spike took a look out from the shadows into the world that he once knew. He looked at the line dividing the shadows and sunlight. He stuck his leather boot across the line and thought maybe he had been imagining it the first time. When his foot didn't start sizzling and he didn't feel any pain he took the step over and for the second time emerged himself in complete sunlight. This was something that Spike could definetly get used to.  
  
Michael, Sam and Dawn all walked into the building that was formly owned by the head vampire Max. It was now owned by Sam and Michaels mother, Lucy . She had turned it into a restraunt. "Oh Sam, I was so worried about you last night how come you didn't come home?"  
  
Sam's cheeks had begun to turn pink as his mother's embarrasment showed on his face. "Mom. This is Dawn, Last night I'd found her knocked out on the beach and I wasn't going to leave her there. Especially since I had just killed a vampire who was ready to attack her."  
  
Dawn smiled at their mother. "Oh you must have been terrified, I'm Lucy. Come have a seat." She said pulling the three into their usual booth. "You guys can have whatever you want it's all on the house."  
  
"When is it not on the house?" Michael asked Sam as their mom walked away. Michael looked at Dawn, "Alright, we're gonna start looking for Spike today. If he's like all the other vampires here he'll be in a dark hiding spot."  
  
After they had all finished breakfast they'd split up. Michael on his own and Dawn and Sam were together. "Let's start where you found me at." Dawn told Sam. "Since we came in the same portal, he couldn't have been too far away from where I landed."  
  
Spike was walking along the beach taking in the site before him. He'd wanted to jump into the ocean and scream at the top of his lungs, of course he had to contain himself, for all he knew maybe someone had blessed the ocean water before him and it was just a trap to all vampires. He looked along the beach and a familiar cave caught his eye. In order to get to it you had to be able to fly, something he had liked but another benefit 80's vamps got and lost. It was David's cave. Spike suddenly didn't care who had blessed the water before him he jumped into it and swam his way to the cave.  
  
A/N: I know it was short but I wanted to make sure people knew I was still going to update even though it's been forever. Do you think I should stick to Santa Carla writing or should I post some of Sunnydale as well? 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a well known thing in the vampire world that David hadn't died, but no vampire was about to let any human know that. They had thought they'd won, had thought they defeated the worst vampire in Santa Carla, let them think that. David had spent the last few years watching those who had assumed they'd put him dead. Studied their moves and learned the way they thought. David was in the cave learning of last nights events from a local vampire source. "A girl?" He said wondering what her connection might be to Sam. "Now tell me more about the blond." He had a feeling he knew who it was, Spike. He thought Spike had gone away to try and find Angelus and Darla since his precious Drusilla left him for a moose.

Whenever someone new entered Santa Carla news spread of it quickly. No one stayed long, and if they did they had business here. If anyone came David had them checked out just incase. "So Spike has finally decided to make his way back to Santa Carla." David said, "This should be exciting."

"Master." If you had any sense at all, you would never refer to David as anything but Master. When you did, you were a goner. The vampire that caused the change in blood to dust was Santa Carla's very own David. "What about the girl? What do you want us to do with her?"

"Wait until dusk, and bring her to me." David said. He had needed someone to feed off and a young girl's blood would be perfect. She would be full of energy, and just what he needed.

Dawn and Sam had been walking along the beach where Sam had found her earlier that morning. The sun had begun to hide itself beyond the ocean. Dawn kept their conversation going with random questions, never a moment in silence. "Have you ever fought Spike?" she asked with a slight grin on her face. She knew that in Spike's day he was as evil as they came. If Sam had been able to get away from Spike, regardless of whether he ran or not, he was tough.

Sam didn't want to admit to almost being killed by the vampire she thought of as a brother. "Well uh… there was this one time… well you see he turned my stake on me. He had me pinned against the wall a few seconds from penetrating my heart with the stake right before a girl came out from somewhere and threw him off me."

"A slayer?" Dawn asked, "Maybe she is still here." If a slayer were in Santa Carla then there would surly be a watcher with her. Dawn could possibly get back home if they had as many books as Giles did. One of them would have to have some sort of information about portals and spells.

"No…" Sam started, "She died. As I ran away, I turned to see Spike snap her neck." Sam never admitted that to anyone. He felt so guilty for letting Spike kill someone that he sort of wished it was he that died at the point of his own stake. The girl didn't deserve to die, and yet she did and he didn't.

Dawn looked at Sam. He fell silent and she knew he felt responsible for his death. She knew what that was like. "You didn't kill her you know." She said hoping to comfort him somewhat. "I told you that I was 'the key' and that my point in life was to open a portal for a hell God. I was made out of my sister Buffy and I guess after I was made everyone's life adjusted to something with me in it. I was supposed to die, but my sister took my place. She should still be dead really, if it weren't for her friends. You see, they thought she was in hell. So they performed a spell thinking they were doing her a favor. She was in heaven, and she was happy."

Sam looked at her and he smiled. He had known her one day and he was beginning to feel like he had known her much longer. He looked at her and realized again just how beautiful she was. "Dawn. Thanks." He said moving in closer to her. "What you just said, really means a lot." He slowly took her hand in his, he leaned in to give Dawn his first kiss when someone knocked him out of the way.

"Dawn." He said grabbing her and making his flight back towards David's cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I know it's been a very long while but I'm trying to write more and thought I'd finish some stories I never got around to finishing, this might not be the best work right now but I wanted to let people know that I do plan on continuing this so I hope you enjoy even if it's on the shorter side. **

"DAWN!" Sam shouted. Dawn was being held by one of David's lackeys and was soaring towards David's cave. Dawn tried to kick her way out of his grasp but couldn't escape.

The vampire landed outside the cave, "Let go of me!" Dawn said as she tried to fight the vampire.

"Woah, hold on there little lady," the vampire said tossing Dawn on the floor.

"You might want to be careful there." Someone said from the shadows, "Don't want to hurt her do you?" Dawn tried to find the voice that she knew so well and saw the tip of a lit cigarette. "Now why don't you apologize to the girl." Spike walked out of the cave and flicked his cigarette at the vampire.

"Who are you?" The vampire asked getting ready for a fight.

Spike smirked. "Well if I told you then I'd have to kill you. On second thought I'll just kill you." He took the stake from his jacket pocket and threw it at the vampire staking it through the heart. "You alright Dawn?"

Dawn stood up and brushed the dust off herself. "Yeah I guess so." She looked into the dark cave, "What is this place and how did you know where to find me?"

"Well if you haven't figured it out yet we're not exactly in Sunny D anymore."

"I know were in Santa Carla year 1987 blah blah."

"How did you?"

"I ran into a Scooby like group here. Someone saved me from a vampire." Dawn thought of Sam and her mind trailed off, he was pretty cute.

"Earth to Dawn."

"Oh my bad. Anyways you never told me how did you know where to find me?"

Spike walked back towards the entrance of the cave, "I knew a fella that lived here before but he should've been dead by now. What do you say we change a bit of history nibblet."

They entered the cave, it was dark and musky. "Ouch." Dawn shrieked as her toe hit a rock.

"Keep it down." Spike hissed at her, "Stay behind me, I can see in these bloody cave better than you can." Spike led the way into the cave keeping his hand out to force Dawn to stay behind him.

Buffy searched the house for her sister without any luck. She went to Willow's room and knocked. "Will?"

Willow awoke with a start and heard her name called, she looked over at the girl in her bed and sighed. She stared at the girl and murmured a spell, the girl disappeared and returned to her residency. Magic for Willow came too easily now. Since she had tried to destroy the world Willow made it seem that she wasn't performing any magic but that was a lie, she just knew how to conceal it better. "Hold on," she said making sure that her room was in order. She opened the door and saw Buffy standing there hands on hips.

"Have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked. Ever since their mother had died Buffy took on the mom roll as well as the sister roll and neither of them were any easy. "I think she's been missing since last night. She was gone when I came home from the rounds.

"Have you tried the magic shop?" Willow yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

Buffy nodded, "Anya said she hasn't seen her. I'll go ask Spike, can you wait for her here until I get back?" Willow nodded.

It didn't take long for Buffy to get to Spikes and all she found was an empty lair. On the way home Buffy stopped at the Magic Shop where the rest of the scoobies were. "Dawn and Spike are missing." She said while they all sat around a table.

"What if this is another music thing and they're just singing in the cemetery somewhere?" Anya said with a big grin on her face.

Buffy looked around the table, "Anyone have any real suggestions?" She asked.

"I think I found something." Willow said pretending to read from a book. "There is a tracking spell I can perform." She said running her finger across the page that had nothing to do with tracking. "It says here we just need some dragonstone, demon's eye and tail of newt."

"Ok Will so how does this spell work?"

Willow flipped the pages still pretending to read, "The ingredients will create an image we'll see the current or last known location for either Spike or Dawn." She recalled the instructions from memory, "It's simple really, a pinch of this a pinch of that. I'll get right on it."

It really was pretty simple and Willow performed the spell in a flash. When nothing happened except for Willow's eyes switching to black and back they thought something had gone wrong, "Uh, Will. Doesn't something usually happen?" Xander asked.

Willow looked up the fear finally enveloping her, "They're gone. They aren't on this planet anymore."

"Then where are they?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know."

Sam ran down the boardwalk nearly missing the Frogs comic shop. He slipped and caught himself on a railing. Sam ran down the isles of comics and jumped over the counter running into the backroom. Edgar and Allen Frog were sharpening their artillery.

"What's the rush Sam?" Edgar asked glancing up from sharpening his axe.

Sam bent over trying to catch his breath, "It's Dawn. She's been taken by a vamp, I need your help!"


End file.
